This invention relates to a liquid filter.
The capacity of a liquid filter, such as the kind used to filter lubricating oil of an internal combustion engine, is limited by the amount of filtering media used in the filter. Since the volume available is almost always a given because of lack of space available around a modern internal combustion engine, the problem becomes one of packing as much filtering medium as possible into the available volume. Of course, cost is also a consideration, and cost can only be minimized by providing a filter having the minimum number of parts, thereby eliminating the expense of the parts eliminated and reducing the cost of the labor in their assembly.